HIGH-THROUGHPUT GENOMICS AND BIOINFORMATIC ANALYSIS SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The High-Throughput Genomics and Bioinformatic Analysis (GBA) Shared Resource provides state-of-the-art genomics instrumentation and capabilities, along with professional bioinformatics expertise, at an affordable and subsidized cost to Cancer Center members and all University of Utah (U of U) faculty. Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) established this campus-wide shared resource in 1997 and is responsible for its management and the array of services provided. The GBA Shared Resource has two sections that work in coordination: Genomics, established in 2000, and Bioinformatics, established in 2005. The two sections of the GBA Shared Resource are located proximally on the third floor of the Jon M. Huntsman Cancer Research Building, a location easily accessible to all Cancer Center members and other campus users. The Genomics section (5 FTEs) has expert personnel who offer state-of-the-art high-throughput sequencing (Illumina HiSeq2500) coupled to front-end procedures (e.g. exome capture/release, bisulphite treatment, small RNAs library constructions), as well as microarray services. The Bioinformatics section (5 FTEs) has expert personnel who provide a wide range of cutting-edge genomics data analysis services and visualization platforms, manage the underlying computational infrastructure, and help coordinate genomics efforts throughout the Cancer Center. The GBA Shared Resource hosts a detailed website/wiki that provides a full description of services, recommended protocols, technical advice, tutorials, queue, and pricing. The GBA Shared Resource collaborates closely with the Research Informatics (RI) Shared Resource, which writes infrastructure programs of key importance to the GBA, including a sophisticated genomics LIMS (GNomEx) and sample tracking suite (itBioPath). The GBA Shared Resource and users are also advised in statistics by the Cancer Biostatistics Shared Resource. The GBA Shared Resource is overseen by a Faculty Advisory Committee, which guides priorities and services, and responds to user comments and annual surveys. The Resource provides genomics services in a fee-for-service model involving one-tier pricing and an open transparent queue. This model ensures optimal coordination of HCI-managed Shared Resources with those managed by other U of U entities, which also share these policies. Operational effectiveness is enhanced by a monthly roundtable meeting led by the GBA Directors and the HCI Senior Director of Basic Science, which is also attended by RI Shared Resource members. The GBA Shared Resource has a major impact on our Center, as shown by the wide array of HCI users and the large number of publications and grants that acknowledge the Resource. In 2013, GBA use by HCI members with peer-reviewed funding exceeded 42%, while the CCSG budget request is only 6% ($134,280) of the total proposed budget.